Caramelos rotos (última canción)
by HnW
Summary: [Temática fuerte] Sabía que Mimi no le mentía cuando le decía, escondiendo la mirada, "No eres tú, soy yo".


**Caramelos rotos (última canción).**

* * *

**Advertencia: **temática fuerte.

* * *

—Si nos hubiésemos enamorado cuando niños, esto no estaría pasando.

—¿De verdad crees que hubiéramos podido evitarlo?

* * *

Koushiro no hubiera sido capaz de indicar con exactitud el instante en el que los escalofríos abrasaron su cuerpo ni cuando sus pupilas se dilataron por el terror. La oscuridad de la habitación le impedía observar cada uno de sus gestos pero sabía que de los ojos entrecerrados de Mimi caían lágrimas como borbotones de sangre.

Había sido ingenuo al pensar que Mimi estaba rota.

Estaba hecha trizas.

Mimi hizo el ademán para contener su llanto, pero fue tan débil y pequeño que le transformó los escalofríos en un puñal envenenado que se le atascaba lenta y dolorosamente en el pecho.

—Mimi, por favor mírame a los ojos.

Dudó un segundo pero levantó la mirada y gracias a la luz que se colaba por las persianas la pudo ver: pálida, casi transparente. La mirada perdida, igual que el corazón.

Ya no apretaba los dientes y las facciones de su rostro se ablandaban. Las emociones que en un momento amenazaban con desbordarse, se hundieron con ella.

Silencio.

Con una aspereza impropia, Mimi arrastró su mano hacia la de Koushiro y con una desesperación enfermiza comenzó a palparla para luego enterrar sus uñas sin control, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel. A Koushiro se le detuvo el corazón. No sentía dolor alguno, se había hundido junto a ella.

Ambos se sumían adormecidos en una marea de emociones, ideas y pensamientos sin principio ni final, todos en un lento vaivén relativo al asco, rabia y tristeza. Frustración. Un instante antes de hundirse en el océano, inmenso y profundo abismo, Koushiro tuvo un último pensamiento: "_Es más de lo que una persona puede soportar sin perder la cordura"_.

Mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad del mar, veía como la pequeña luz que provenía del cielo se alejaba, cada vez más diminuta. Alrededor no había peces ni perlas que brillasen, sólo el azul oscuro que todo lo devoraba con su inmensidad, un abismo sin final.

* * *

Un aura de blanca irrealidad enmarcaba las memorias que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Días de un pasado lejano, vivo y luminoso. La inocencia en su esplendor, cuando las lágrimas eran dulces y puras. Solitaria y en silencio, la sombra que caía de los árboles enfriaba el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas.

Recordaba ese día. Desde la primera hora de clases que quería comer golosinas y cuando la lección terminó, olvidó que tocar las monedas la enfermaba. Le dijo a sus amigas del salón que no se le acercaran más y que las quería mucho. Apenas terminaron las clases, fue al parque a pasar sus últimas horas. Fue entonces cuando conoció a la senpai que le salvaría la vida.

Ella rio con ternura al escuchar la tragedia de las monedas envenenadas y el último suspiro de Mimi. Sora no sabía bien de qué iba el tétanos, pero con calma le explicó que su papá trabajaba en una universidad con cosas muy extrañas y que si las monedas fueran así de peligrosas, él jamás le hubiera permitido manipularlas. Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de emoción y Sora sonrió afable. Tomó las monedas, se las refregó por las manos y ante la mirada nerviosa de Mimi, dijo que iría a comprar golosinas para ambas. Desde entonces, sabía que cada vez que tuviera un bochorno Sora estaría para contenerla.

De todas sus amigas era con quien menos tiempo pasaba, pero ambas se sabían las mejores amigas. Después del horror, sólo Sora se mantuvo a su lado. Fue la única a quien no pudo imponer distancia, quien nunca le preguntaría nada que no quisiera oír. Compañía silente, la calidez de sus manos era lo único que la hacía conciliar la llaga sangrante de vivir el día a día con una sonrisa.

El dolor nublaba los recuerdos felices que había visitado y la desolación la volvía a empujar hacia las profundidades del océano, calmo y silencioso, negro como la más terrible de las pesadillas. Apenas abrió los ojos sintió como sus lágrimas se perdían en el mar y cuando pensó que al fin tocaba la arena, vio parpadear un diminuto fulgor que suavemente le sostenía ambas manos.

Abrió los ojos acurrucada entre los brazos de Koushiro, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. El sueño que pareció eterno se esfumaba con el vaho de sus sollozos, dejando a flote el dolor que había escondido por tantos años. La desnudez de sus emociones era escrutada por la mirada de Koushiro, quien al estrechar el abrazo destrozó por completo lo que quedaba del baúl de siete llaves que contenía su secreto más olvidado.

* * *

Sabía que Mimi no le mentía cuando le decía, escondiendo la mirada, "_No eres tú, soy yo"._

No necesitaba rozar con las yemas de los dedos las piernas de Mimi para corroborar sus sospechas. Los hechos previos hablaban por sí mismos pero se negaba a aceptarlo, cualquier evidencia que lo ayudara a refutar su hipótesis sería suficiente, se conformaría con cualquier cosa. Le gustaba usar faldas cortas, no era pudorosa en enseñar el abdomen, usar bikini era algo tan normal en ella. Era naturalmente hermosa, coqueta y no se avergonzaba de ello. Cómo alguien así podría haber sido… ¿Cómo podría?

Después de madurar el hecho de ser adoptado, Koushiro había perdido la capacidad de engañarse a sí mismo. Al igual que en el momento en que sus padres le contaron la verdad que él ya conocía, lloró en silencio, como una cañería rota, cayendo en el pozo sin fondo de su imaginación. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—No me dejes sola… —le susurró Mimi entre sollozos.

Se estremeció al escucharla tan suplicante. El miedo que guardaban esas palabras contrastaba con la suavidad con la que ahora acariciaba su mano, reconociendo cada detalle.

Nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan transparente y vulnerable. Ni cuando falleció su madre, ni cuando explotó en llanto a causa de las andanzas de su padre. Koushiro se preguntó si acaso algún día podría ver a Mimi florecer; fuerte, bella y deslumbrante, sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

—No te preocupes por eso —Koushiro restó importancia al asunto, sin romper el abrazo.

Ambos sabían que a la señora Izumi no le gustaría nada lo que estaba por oír. Siempre ha confiado mucho en su hijo, pero dejar a dos adolescentes de diecisiete años solos en un departamento un viernes por la noche era otro tema.

Sin alejarse, ocupó su mano libre para llamar a casa.

—¿Mamá…?

Después de unos minutos cortó la llamada y suspiró pesadamente. No había sentido en discutir, al fin y al cabo no es como si su madre fuera a sacarlo a tirones desde el departamento que Mimi compartía con su padre.

Guardó el móvil y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Tu madre creerá que soy una pervertida?

—Lo entenderá.

—Abrázame.

Se quedaron recostados a oscuras. Koushiro le acariciaba el rostro sin pensar en algo particular hasta que notó que incluso con las luces apagadas su cabellera brillaba; de color miel en esa ocasión, la mantenía siempre sedosa y con un ligero aroma a canela, combinaba con el dulzor de su voz.

Cerró los ojos, evocando a la Mimi que conoció hace unos diez años: una princesa de aquellas que se ven en las películas. De piel muy blanca, sin manchas ni pecas; las delicadas uñas, sus ojos de un café muy particular. La Mimi que se escondía en su abrazo no era muy distinta. Sus hombros eran níveos y delgados, Koushiro se preguntaba cómo aquellos hombros tan frágiles no se habían desmoronado ante el horror mantenido en silencio sepulcral.

Mimi seguía aferrada a su mano.

En vez de rasguñar, arrastraba sutilmente los dedos por los nudillos huesudos de Koushiro una y otra vez. Cayó rendida por el cansancio y durmió profundamente, en cambio él no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada.

La respiración de Mimi cambió su ritmo y se dio cuenta de que había despertado. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Sweetie… no le digas a mi padre —Koushiro la escuchaba en silencio, Mimi desvió la mirada—. Deja que sea un mal sueño, ¿si?

Obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta.

—Lo sé, el cuerpo no miente… —cerró los ojos, dándose por vencida—. Quería intentarlo una última vez… Pensé que quizá seguíamos soñando —Koushiro negó con la cabeza.

—Duerme… Necesitas descansar —a Mimi se le torció la boca, pero nunca le soltó la mano—. _It is a promise, I will keep silent._

Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el tímido y sereno inglés de Koushiro, tan… formalmente japonés. Se derritió de amor.

* * *

Los rayos de sol dieron de lleno en la cara de Koushiro, que se incorporó con pesadez. Se habían quedado dormidos y olvidaron cerrar las persianas de la habitación, pero eso no parecía afectar a Mimi, que seguía en su mundo onírico como si apenas empezara la noche. El brillo del mediodía no la alcanzaba porque cubría la totalidad de su cabeza con las frazadas. Koushiro se extrañó, siempre la había imaginado durmiendo a rostro descubierto, con una pacífica sonrisa adornando su cara y con las sábanas no más allá de sus hombros.

Iba a destaparla cuando un pensamiento le cayó como un rayo: "¿Y si no quiere que la vea?"

No tenía cómo saberlo. Mimi no lo negaba, pero tampoco lo afirmaba.

Se sentía débil, pequeño e ingenuo.

No era una situación que pudiera solucionar dejando que Mimi llorara o que se enojara con él. Si quería ayudarla, debía involucrarse pero no sabía la forma. Su especialidad, hacer algoritmos mediante la computadora, no era algo que le fuera a ser de mayor utilidad. Suspiró desanimado y desvió la mirada de la ventana, escapando de los rayos de sol, reparando en los detalles de la habitación. Nunca se había fijado en lo ordenada que era: la ropa por tipo y luego por colores; su escritorio prolijamente despejado. No pudo evitar sonreír, era evidente que Mimi no era de las que le gustaba estudiar. En el lado derecho del escritorio tenía un portalápices y post it de distintos colores. No podía ver el detalle por estar contiguo de la cama, pero el tocador se llevaba toda su atención.

Mimi era naturalmente linda, pero además se preocupaba de cuidarse. Veía todo tipo de cremas, maquillaje y cosas extrañas. No entendía mucho, pero el orden que tenía lo ayudaba a seguirla. Partía de izquierda a derecha: primero lo que parecían ser artículos de limpieza como algodones y un frasco con agua. Al centro, algunas sombras, lápices, otros frascos de contenido desconocido y finalmente un par de labiales, junto con un cepillo para el cabello. Sonrió, porque además de ser linda, podía ser demasiado transparente.

No.

Creía que Mimi era transparente. A esta altura estaba seguro de que se sentía sucia y repugnante, como agua turbia y envenenada que alguna vez fue prístina. No recordaba cuándo comenzó a maquillarse. ¿Por qué se maquillan las mujeres?

Se preguntó si acaso siempre había sido así de ordenada. En su caso, se aceptaba a sí mismo como una persona desordenada porque su cerebro pensaba más rápido de lo que sus manos podían teclear, por lo que muchas veces anotaba cosas en cualquier parte.

Algo le decía que muchas de las actitudes que conoce de Mimi derivaron de _ese_ hecho pero no podía distinguir cuáles. Su cerebro empezó a divagar más de lo que hubiera deseado y se empezó a fundir. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse.

Lo más importante era que Mimi jamás estaría sola. Guardaría el secreto, esperando que ella decidiera por su cuenta enfrentarlo. Se quedó dormido pensando en las posibilidades de que ello ocurriese.

Era ya hora de almorzar pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a levantarse. Estaban secos, desfondados y tristes.

—No quiero nada… —dijo Mimi, asomando su rostro ojeroso debajo de las frazadas. Los párpados hinchados y la voz ronca le daban un aspecto lamentable.

Koushiro le acarició la frente.

—Incluso si yo no digo nada, tu padre va a notar que algo te pasa —Mimi hizo un puchero mientras veía a Koushiro levantarse.

—Prepararé el desayuno… Aunque no esperes mucho porque el cocinero seré yo.

—¿Sabes prender una cocina?

—Mi padre me enseñó a escondidas —le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Mimi sonrió con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos, relajó los músculos y esperó el desayuno, tratando de mantener lejos cualquier pensamiento que amenazara con hacerla llorar.

Después de un tiempo indefinido para ambos, Koushiro apareció con una enorme bandeja llena de comida. Té matcha con hielo, un yogurt descremado y una manzana para ella; para él, un americano, un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. Además, un bowl lleno de cereales para compartir.

—¿No tuviste problemas con la cafetera?

—No sabía por donde echar el agua así que… Busqué el manual en pdf —sonrió amable. Quería mostrarse complaciente y confiable a sus ojos, como nunca había deseado en su vida—. Acomódate para que comamos.

—Te amo, Kou.

Se deshizo como pudo de la bandeja para recibir el repentino abrazo de Mimi, quien sonreía mientras dejaba caer una solitaria lágrima y lo estrechaba con fuerza. Él le dio un beso en la frente y acarició su cabellera hasta perder la noción del tiempo con un sentimiento inefable que le colmaba el pecho.

* * *

Se acomodaron en la cama para desayunar y el semblante de Mimi se tranquilizó paulatinamente, aunque a ratos la mirada se le perdía en los espacios de las persianas. Le aterraba contarle la verdad a Koushiro, el recuerdo de clavarse con una espina. Le faltaba valor, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás después de lo sucedido. El revivir recuerdos que se quisieron olvidar siempre marca un antes y un después, como la vez que supo que Koushiro era adoptado. Desde ese momento lo comenzó a ver de otra manera, indagando en sus miedos, evasiones y obsesiones. En cada sonrisa, en cada disculpa se terminó enamorando de él por más que su desgraciada conciencia le susurrara:

"_Tú también tienes un secreto"._

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Gracias por quedarte —asintió y tomó un segundo antes de continuar—, y perdóname por lo de anoche.

—_What are you talking about? _—Koushiro la fulminó con la mirada, ella se sacudió cerrando los ojos.

Era tan japonés que estaba segura de que junto a él podría sentirse como en casa en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—Kou… —le miraba a los ojos, pero su mirada reflejaba el momento en que los recuerdos de su cuerpo dominaron sus emociones. El miedo y el dolor son herencias paralizantes.

—_No me toques… Perdóname, no puedo._

—No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón, ¿entendido? —parecía un profesor regañando a un estudiante—. Soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

—¡Yo no te lo dije! —empuñó las manos—, ¡Fue mi culpa!

—¿Te dije lo de mi adopción? —Mimi contuvo su impulso de responder—. Lo descubriste por accidente. Esto también lo fue.

Nuevamente entró en trance, dejando que el contenido del vaso que tenía entre ambas manos se derramara por sus piernas. Tembló y él no supo si fue por el frío o por lo que hubo recordado.

—Fue mi profesor de canto —Koushiro le tomó de las manos—. Mis padres se quedaron durante las primeras clases, en su casa. Después volvían a buscarme antes de que oscureciera.

Koushiro sentía que un vacío se le formaba en el estómago y se le cosía con hilos rojos, la pureza sangrante de una niña que encontraba la excusa más inverosímil para no cantar frente a sus amigos. La princesa caprichosa que no tenía vestido ni corona, que no podía cantar sin una esfera brillante para la inspiración… Qué cruel había sido por pensar así.

—Cuando hacía bien los ejercicios, me daba un caramelo y me decía lo linda que era. Luego siguió con palmaditas en el hombro, en la cabeza... —La vista llena de terror de Mimi se perdió en el vacío. Koushiro sintió náuseas.

Las piernas gélidas por el té temblaron. Koushiro cerró los ojos por inercia, indeciso de recrear lo que escuchaba. Quería llorar, tomar su lugar, descuartizar a ese ruin desgraciado.

La abrazó en cuerpo y alma, mientras ella temblorosa se refugió bajo los delgados brazos de la única persona a la que había contado su secreto más escalofriante.

No estaba conteniendo a una princesa caprichosa sino a una niña destrozada, envenenada y triste, a la que despojaron de su pureza para luego destruirla. La niña más bonita de todas, la más generosa, la que con su sonrisa iluminaba como un sol, cuya voz meliflua apaciguaba a cualquiera. Trataba de hacer suyo ese dolor, llorando, respirando junto a ella.

Ocultar esos sentimientos era una cruz demasiado pesada para un niño, bien lo sabía él, un dolor inconmensurable como para cargarlo solo. Gracias a la ayuda de Mimi pudo enterrar su propia cruz, pero sabía que ella viviría eternamente con la cruz que un sujeto repugnante le endosó. Merecía descansar de ese martirio, saber que estaba bien llorar, equivocarse y pedir ayuda.

—Si cantaba mal, más me tocaba —volvió a hablar después de unos minutos que fueron eternos—. No entendía, tenía miedo… Un día no quise seguir sus instrucciones.

—Hijo de puta —la voz grave de Koushiro emergió desde el fondo de su estómago—. Maldito hijo de puta.

—Me sujetó de la cara y… —sus labios comenzaron a temblar— pasó la lengua por mi mejilla. Sentí mucho asco —balbuceaba—… y… y…

Mimi se quebró como una copa de cristal. Sus palabras se ahogaban en el desconsuelo de su llanto.

—T-traté... de... o-opon-ner-me …

—Tranquila, no hables —Koushiro la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda—. Estoy aquí, estás segura… —Mimi tomó con fuerza la mano de Koushiro.

—T-tus manos… —tomó aire—, delgadas... suaves... nudosas...

Ambos temblaban de dolor. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que golpearía a ese hijo de puta hasta que pidiera perdón, que hackearía su correo electrónico, cuentas bancarias y lo difamaría por el daño causado, entonces Mimi podría...

—_So… It's my fault?_

—_¡NO!_

Dañar a ese tipo no repararía en nada lo que le infligió a Mimi. Si no se derrumbó ante la pregunta de Mimi fue porque debía ser fuerte por y para ella, para no ahondar su angustia. Se preguntó cómo podía sanar heridas emocionales.

Elevó su cabeza buscando el cielo, rogando por una respuesta.

* * *

_**Playlist de inspiración:**_ _Seele in not, Bresso (Lacrimosa); Gothic Lolita, Be silent, be still (Emilie Autumn), Última canción (Los Bunkers), Flying teapot (Emily Bindiger, Cowboy Bebop OST - Blue), Clavicula Nox (Therion, Crowning of Atlantis version)._

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Fue difícil de escribir.

Un saludo a quienes pase por aquí, que tengan felices fiestas.


End file.
